


The Common Cold

by Canariae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hate being sick, Loki doesn't know humans, Why are colds so terrible?, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Loki doesn't understand why the reader is not feeling well, but helps anyway.





	The Common Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I have a terrible cold right now and do not feel like working on any of my other fics. So here is a fluffy one-shot.

           You walked into the avengers living room with a blanket wrapped around your body and over your head. You felt terrible. Your nose was stuffed up; you had to breathe through your mouth which was making your throat sore. You had a terrible headache that only seemed to be getting worse as the day wore on and everything hurt.

            Not just hurt, no everything ached and you felt that nothing could touch you without pain. The only thing you didn’t seem to have was a fever, so that was good, you guessed. Your laptop was in your hands, hidden by your large blanket. You had to get some work done for the team, and that wasn’t going to happen if you stayed in your room; proven by the fact that you had just woken up from yet another nap.

            You were still tired though, you weren’t sure how but the cold was obviously taking more out of you than you assumed it would. You set yourself up on the couch, laptop on the coffee table which you pulled closer to the couch. You curled into the blanket, only allowing your arms to be uncovered as you worked.

            You were only stuck on paperwork duty because you didn’t feel well. It sucked, you definitely preferred being out in the field with the others. Alas, Steve was quite strict about this and wouldn’t let you leave the tower. You were lucky he let you leave your room.

            A few hours passed before you heard the familiar sounds of the Quinjet landing on the rood of Stark Tower. You smiled, it would be good to have people around again, however, you looked terrible. You weighed your options, get up from your comfy spot on the couch to hide; or simply let them see you in your sickly mess. You opted for the later, they were basically family at this point anyway.

            “How are you feeling (Y/N)?” Natasha asked as her and Steve walked through the door. You groaned in response, it sounded much worse with your stuffy nose.

            “That good, huh?” Natasha laughed at you as you put your head in your heads. What you wouldn’t give to just breath normally again. Oh, how you had taken that for granted.

            “How did the mission go? Did anyone kill Loki?” It had been Loki’s first mission out since starting his prison sentence on Earth. He was not happy about it, but he agreed to help. You assumed it was not going to go over well, not with Tony threatening to ‘accidentally’ hurt him during the missions.

            “No, he is alive and on his way down. He actually saved Clint’s life although that didn’t stop them from bickering the whole way back” Natasha complained. You didn’t think the bickering was ever really going to stop; Loki liked to rile people up far too much. The exception was you however, he had taken a liking to you and you weren’t sure why. Whatever the reason, he had become great company while you were stuck in the tower waiting for missions.

            “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Steve asked, putting a hand to your forehead. You were sure you didn’t have a fever, but you could tell by the look on Steve’s face, you had been wrong. “You’re very hot, you should be resting, not working” Steve stressed and you rolled your eyes.

            “I’m fine” you tried to say, although it sounded more like ‘I’m find’, damn nose. Steve gave you a knowing look but you were determined.

            “Oh look, Loki is here. Loki would you please take (Y/N) up to her room and ensures that she gets some rest?” Natasha asked him all the while smirking at you. Loki seemed confused but agreed, coming up to the couch despite your protests and lifted you into his arms with the blanket. He began to carry you back to your room as you stuck your tongue out at a laughing Natasha and Steve.

            “I can walk” you tried to tell Loki once you were far enough away from the others. You must have looked even smaller, wrapped up in a blankets and being carried around by the God of Mischief.

            “The Captain says you need to rest, I believe that involves not walking. Are you not feeling well? You sound different” Loki asked as you huffed at his response. You finally got to you room and he opened the doors.

            “If you must know, I caught a cold” you told him as he laid your down on your bed. He shifted the blankets around, ensuring that you were covered.

            “What’s a cold? How can you catch a temperature?” Loki asked, confusion making his eyebrows furrow together.

            “Sorry, sometimes I forget you’re not from Earth” you tried to laugh but it didn’t come out sounding like a laugh, so you stopped. “A cold is type of illness that humans can get. It’s usually not serious but it is very annoying” you explained.

            “What are the symptoms?” Loki asked, sitting next to you in the bed. You moved away a little bit, it wasn’t that you didn’t like being close to him, you did, but you didn’t want him to get sick.

            “The ones I have right now are a stuffy nose, which means I have to breathe through my mouth and that is causing a sore throat. I also have a headache and pains all over my body. Maybe a fever as well, Steve said I was warm” you told him. Loki went to put a hand on your head but you moved away again.

            “Why are you moving away from me? Is my presence unwanted?” He asked, a sadness to his voice that had you scrambling to explain yourself.

            “No, I love having you around. I just don’t want to get you sick too” you told him. He scoffed at this, a smile returning to his features.

            “I am a God, I cannot catch this human illness you speak of. Now, come here and let me help you, I do know what a fever is and those can be dangerous to humans” he told you. You didn’t have time to react before he was pulling you into his lap and then setting you between his thighs. His moved the blanket on top of you, instead of around you. This left your back laying on his chest and his arms wrapped around you to keep you still.

            “Your skin is very cool” you commented, snuggling up to him so you could place your forehead on his exposed neck. It felt amazing against your hot and clammy skin.

            “And you are very warm, little human”, you rolled your eyes at the pet name but didn’t say anything about it. Loki shifted on the bed, making you turn to looked at him. “I have been wanting to get you alone” Loki said, your sickly face turned into confusion. “To ask you a question, I mean” Loki quickly corrected.

            “Well, I don’t see anyone else around. Ask away” you chuckled, settling back in to his arm. He was silent for a moment, his hands fiddling underneath the blanket.

            “I would like to take you out on a… date” he has paused on the last word, as if he was unsure that he was using the right term. “Romanov tells that dates are similar to courting” Loki explained further. You break out into a smile and turn to him.

            “I would love nothing more” you agreed. “Once I’m healthy again” you added the last part with a laugh.

            “Oh yes, of course” Loki agreed. He kept his eyes on you and it was beginning to make you feel a little self-conscious. “May I kiss you?” He asked and you turned red with embarrassment.

            “Ew no” you started but seen the hurt look in his eyes. “No, I mean yes I want to kiss you but not right now. I’m all sick and disgusting” you explained quickly and with panic. Loki’s gaze softened then and pulled your hair out of your face.

            “You could never be disgusting to me” Loki told you before softly pressing his lips against yours. You savoured the moment, enjoying the tender kiss. He pulled away then, smiling at you. “Rest now, you need to get better if I am to take you out on a date” he told you, forcing you around and back against him. You smiled and closed your eyes.

***

            “Whoa, where are you going with all that food (Y/N)? Stocking up for winter?” Tony asked as you swerved to avoid spilling the hot soup. You have all sort of different foods piled into your arms, unsure of what Loki would actually want to eat. The Avengers all turned around from the living room, watching you suspiciously.

            “If you must know, I am bringing this all to Loki” you told him. You tried to give a warning’s edge to your tone, but apparently failed.

            “I haven’t seen Reindeer Games all day actually, why doesn’t he just come downstairs to help you? Or is he sulking?” Tony asked with a laugh. You rolled your eyes.

            “Loki has recently found out some pretty upsetting news” you told them, with the straightest face possible. Thor perked up at this, looking at you with mixed interest.

            “And what would that be, exactly?” Natasha asked a knowing smile on her face. There wasn’t anything that escaped the Black Widow’s knowledge. You smirked at them.

            “That even Gods are not immune to the common cold”.


End file.
